warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats Up for Adoption
Beebs and Stoem are the heads of the Adoption Program. Here is where the role-play cats, or Clans from users that haven't edited for over three weeks altogether, are to be listed. Their cats or Clans will be listed here for the adoption of another user that first requests it. You may request as many as you want unless you are unwilling to roleplay and take care of the cats. If there is a cat that is role-played by an inactive user, add to their page. Special thanks to Snowstar for organizing our page. Be sure to delete the cat on this page once you take it! Cats in SummerClan *''Heliafur'' *''Blueflame'' *''Sapphire'' *''Brindleheart'' *''Silvertail'' *''Junenose'' *''Riverdash'' *''Shardheart'' *''Swiftclaw'' *''Birdspirit'' *''Faithstripe'' *''Cascadapelt'' *''Poolshatter'' *''Maypaw'' *''Oceanshade'' *''Thunderstrike'' *''Clovershine'' *''Petalheart'' *''Rainfall'' *''Rubypaw'' *''Splashkit'' *''Sunrisekit'' *''Willowleaf'' *''Angelcarol'' *''Duskfall'' *''Crowfeather'' Cats in SpringClan *''Puregaze'' *''Cloudfang'' *''Ivywhisker'' *''Glidesoul'' *''Dawnsky'' *''Silverstripe'' *''Sorrelpelt'' *''Springleaf'' *''Leopardsnow'' *''Flyheart'' *''Meltingsnow'' *''Ashfrost'' *''Streamfire'' *''Stonepaw (SprC)'' *''Windheart'' *''Camarasun'' *''Frostpaw'' *''Heatherkit Cats in WinterClan *''Blacky'' *''Robinbelly'' *''Frostsky'' *''Blackpetal'' *''Pebbledash'' *''Silverheart'' *''Dovepool'' *''Heathermist'' *''Iceflame'' *''Echoflight'' *''Graysky'' *''Skyflower'' Cats in AutumnClan *''Gingerfire'' *''Autumnleaf'' *''Jaggedflight'' *''Leafbreeze'' *''Skyfoot'' *''Poppytail'' *''Fernpaw'' *''Frostedpaw'' *''Robinpaw (AC)'' Cats in The Wind Chasers *''Firepelt'' *''Gravel'' *''Rock (TWC)'' *''Echostorm'' Cats in SplashClan *''Flamewave'' *''Thunderlight'' * Frogstep * Grayfang * Feathershine (SpC) * Leaffur * Shadesplash * Riverflame * Findingnemo * Leafsong * Frogstep * Spottedfur * Stormfang * Snowpaw (SplC) * Watermaple * Lovesong * Sandpetal Cats in ChristmasClan *''Greentree'' *''Candypaw'' *''Mistleheart'' *''Jollykit'' *''Jinglekit'' Cats in HalloweenClan *''Tanglekit'' *''Juniperkit'' *''Darkheart'' *''Pumpkinblaze'' *''Lanternfang'' *''Werewolf'' *''Jack-o-paw'' *''Ghoulpelt'' *''Glowingbreeze'' *''Batspirit'' Cats in ValentinesClan *''None'' Cats in EasterClan *''Hoppaw'' *''Songheart'' Cats in HungerClan *''Marveltail'' *''Threshfur'' *''Cinnastep'' *''Ceaserseed'' *''Haymitchfoot'' *''Glimmerfur'' Cats in HetaliaClan *''Belarusfang'' *''Latviapaw'' *''Spaintomato'' *''Romanofang'' *''Monacopaw'' *''Sealandpaw'' *''Estoniaheart'' *''Englandleaf'' *''Francerose'' *''Swedenpelt'' *''Ukraineheart'' *''Netherlandsclaw'' *''Finland'' *''Hungaryfur'' Cats in PokeClan *Altarialight *Articunokit *Moltreskit *Zaptoskit *Purrloinpaw Cats in Loners & Rogues *''Lake '' *''Rock'' *''Wing'' *''Ember'' *''Raven (FC)'' *''Whisper'' *''Wingshade'' *''Cobraheart'' *''Autumn'' *''Blaze'' *''Pine'' *''Skye'' *''Shadow (R)'' *''Splash'' *''Crystal'' *''Owl (Lo)'' *''Wolfscar'' *''Blood'' *''Faolan'' *''Lark'' Cats in StarClan *''Pebblestep'' *''Flarepaw (SC)'' *''Agatewings'' *''Badgerclaw'' *''Bramblestrike'' *''Brindleflower'' *''Poppyleaf'' *''Oaktail'' *''Graymoon (WC)'' *''Snowfall'' *''Mistytail'' *''Copperfur'' *''Lampytail'' *''Bluemoon'' *''Willowherb'' *''Leechfang'' *''Dryclaw'' *''Graytalon'' *''Clovershine'' *''Moonlight that Brightens Dark Skies'' *''Fireblaze'' *''Moonwing'' *''Wolfheart'' *''Skyfur'' *''Pyroblaze'' *''Stormfire'' *''Twigkit (SuC 2)'' *''Silverclaw'' *''Blazeshine'' *''Stormpelt'' *''Cinderflight Cats in The Dark Forest *N/A Kittypets *''Sage'' *''Bear'' *''Cookie'' *''Flame'' *''Lily'' *''Snowdrop'' *''Joy'' *''Luna'' *''Hattie'' Tribe of Rising Moons *''River that Flows Silently'' *''Pool Where Small Fish Leaps'' *''Fox That Sneaks Through Shadows (Fox)'' *''Water that Freezes Quickly'' *''Lilypads that Float in Water'' *''Cinder that Comes After Fire'' *''Petal That Falls From Flower'' *''Snow That Falls In Spring'' 'Tribe of Stars That Shine *''Eagle that Soars in the Sky (Eagle)'' *''Claw as Thick as Rocks(Claw)'' *''Eagle that Soars'' *''Stick That Crackles'' Cats with Unknown Clans *''Morningsky'' *''Ravensong'' *''Skyshine'' *''Whisperpaw'' *''Moonpaw'' *''Joy of a Fallen Star (Joystar) Clans *''None'' Users who will be gone (1 week or longer) ''﻿'Users who will be gone for 1 week or longer please sign your name here '﻿'and, if possible, note the reason. *''None at the moment.'' Cat Adoption Requests Sign your name and what cat you would like and an admin or other staff member will reply. '' ''Archives: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_1 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_2 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_3 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_4 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_up_for_adoption/Archive_5 Could I adopt Mossfur? 18:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yus~ [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 18:30, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Can I adopt Wishingkit? 18:33, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 18:37, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Can I adopt Meltingsnow Coalfoot (talk) 19:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep! [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 19:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Can I adopt Blackpetal? ~*.*~*OswinOswald*~*.*~ (talk) 00:07, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 01:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Could I adopt Lilystorm? c: "Wey hey it's time to play" 10:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Remember to remove her from the list. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 19:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oaktail? WolfRunner (talk) 14:18, May 18, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Firepelt please? :3 Wait actually nevermind. o3o But can I have Robinflight instead? Yes you may~ And can I have Stonefang of SummerClan? Yes! Can I have Cougarkit of AC? 16:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yerp! May I have Dawnpetal? [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 23:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes! 23:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Could I adopt Wolfscar? 01:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Birdwish too please Yes you may. 15:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey can I adopt Ebonyswan? 00:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Certainly. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 01:26, May 25, 2013 (UTC) May I adopt Stonefoot? 19:58, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 20:00, May 25, 2013 (UTC) May I adopt Redfeather? 00:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I wanna adopt Moonpaw? Can I adopt Splashkit? 23:29 Sat Jun 15 Category:Signature Category:Other Pages Category:Cats Category:Adoption Category:User